


The Gift of the Lady of the Lake

by Shadanakara



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadanakara/pseuds/Shadanakara
Summary: Everything flows and changes, Avallac'h. Everything, except yourself.





	The Gift of the Lady of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дар Владычицы Вод](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368115) by Shadanakara. 



— Loc'hlaith. Loc'hlaith...

— You called me, Avallac'h?

He opened his eyes only to see that it was not _her_. In fact neither of _them_. Now at him was looking a very different girl. A girl? A naiad? A nymph? A goddess? Whoever she might be, she was undoubtedly the fairest female that he had ever seen in his long life. She was looking at him with an air of compassion and otherworldly kindness. 

"Who are you?" — he was about to ask but suddenly realized that he already knew the answer. He raised himself upon an elbow and looked around to make sure that he was not asleep. He breathed in the sweet night scents, felt the lush grass that was tickling his skin. He could not tell how long he had been lying there but it was sure well after midnight. By his side the waters of the lake were chanting their strange tales. Over and over. 

And the fair female was sitting silently, waiting for the elf to recollect himself. Her very presence soothed his tension, and it seemed like aeons passed before she finally spoke. 

— I have come to your call. Though it is not me that you've been longing to see, it is only I who can help you. 

His heart clenched to hear her say so. 

— How is that that you can help?

— Everything flows and changes, Avallac'h. But you somehow abuse this law. I have come to fix that. 

— Why?

— Because I can.

— Why now?

— You have fulfilled your destiny. You can go now, Avallac'h. 

— Go to where?

— You are a knowing one, aren't you? Can't you guess?

He looked away and contemplated the black still waters of the lake for a while. 

— The knowing one is afraid. 

— I never thought I would be in the end. 

— The fear of the unknown, — nodded the Lady of the Lake. — I understand. You can choose to lay down onto the grass and wake up in the morning as you always do. 

He closed his eyes and remembered his every single morning since _she_ had been gone from his life. Every single morning his heart ached. Every single morning he woke up to loneliness and self-pity. In his mind he knew that nothing was wrong with his life, that all was as it should be... that _she was_ all right, perhaps even happy. That _she_ had forgotten him. She had not abandoned him: she had just flown along with life. She had just grown up. And he... For her he was left in the past, only a puff of wind, a silly dream that one sees before waking up. A dream that one forgets in an instant. Loc'hlaith. She is his Lady of the Lake. Not so — she is the Lady of his Heart. 

— I will go with you. 

The Lady of the Lake nodded and put her weightless hand over his chest. Then she came nearer, looked closely into his aquamarine eyes and kissed him. 

"Your body", — she whispered as she clung to him, — "differs from that of ours. It is heavy and burdensome. Let go of it, Avallac'h." 

"Your feelings", — she whispered as she became one with him, — "are sand, they puddle my waters. Get rid of them."

"Your thoughts", — she moaned as she filled him with peace and joy, — "are abomination in my world. Give them to me, I will chase them away."

"Flow with me. I am with you forever."

 


End file.
